Send It On
by yummy42
Summary: What if Brady and Boomer made a commerical/ music video to help promote Kinkow to being eco-friendly? Inspired by Disney Friends For Change! Songfic One-Shot! Read and Review!


_**Hey Guys!**_

_**I always wanted to do this quick songfic since last night but never got a chance to...Although it's not really a songfic but, more of just the song...I wanted to do this song since it had the original Disney stars singing it...and since Mitchel is part of the original Disney star gang...It lead to me thinking of a POK version of this...Basically this is just a commercial/ music video for helping Kinkow become more eco-friendly...**_

_**Before you start reading this awesome music video...I don't own POK! Although we never know...Or Send It On by Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and Jonas Brothers... I'm replacing their parts with the POK characters...I'm basically remaking the video...so it's best to watch the Send It On video before you read this to help picture what's happening... Also when I'm doing two people at the same time I'm using **__different __**texts... **_

_This is for the girl singing_

**This is for the guy singing**

_**This is for when both of them are singing or everyone is singing**_

* * *

_Scene opens up to see red curtains behind Brady playing his guitar and Mikayla sitting next to his on the edge of the stage._

* * *

_Mikayla __**&**_ **Brady ****_Singing:_**

_A word's just a word  
'Til you mean what you say_

**And love isn't love**  
**'Til you give it away**

_We've all got to give_

**Yeah, something to give** _  
__**To make a change**_

_Scene changes to Brady and Mikayla standing up with microphones in front of them and Brady playing his guitar_

**_Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on_**

_Boomer and Rebecca appear on stage standing up with microphones in front of them_

_Rebecca **& **_**Boomer _Singing:_**

_Just smile_

**Just smile**

_And the world_

**And the world**

_**Will smile along with you**_

**That small act of love  
That's meant for one**

_**Will become two**_

_Switches back to Brady and Mikayla_

_Mikayla **& **_**Brady _Singing:_**

_If we take the chances_

**To change circumstances**

_**Imagine all we can do  
If we...**_

_Shows everybody on the stage, Boomer and Rebecca on the left, Brady with his guitar and Mikayla in the center, and Candis and Boz on the right_

**_All:_**

**_Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on_**

_Switches over to Candis_

_Candis: _

_Oh, send it on_

**_Mikayla & Brady:_**

**_There's power in all of the choices we make_**

**_Rebecca & Boomer:_**

**_So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to wait_**

_Switches over to Candis and Boz with a guitar **(A/N: Just pretend he can play with his hands)** standing with a microphone in front of them _

_Candis **& **_**Boz:**

_A word's just a word  
Until you mean what you say_

**_And love is not love_**

**_'Til you give it away_**

_Switches back to everyone on stage_

**_All:_**

**_Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on_**

**_Send it on_**  
**_On and on_**  
**_Just one hand can heal another_**  
**_Be a part_**  
**_Reach a heart_**  
**_Just one spark starts a fire_**  
**_With one little action_**  
**_The chain reaction will help things start_**  
**_Make us strong_**  
**_Shine a light and send it on_**

_Mikayla:_

_Shine a light and send it on_

**_All:_**

**_Shine a light and send it on_**

* * *

_Scene opens up to see Brady, Mikayla, Boomer, Rebecca, Boz, and Candis sitting on a red couch._

Brady: Hey fellow Kinkowians! This is King Brady, the powerful, adorable, good-lookin-

_Mikayla whacks him in the guts_

Mikayla: Get to the point already, we only have four minutes and forty seconds to shoot this video!

Brady: Well lookie here, someone is counting how much time they get to spend with me..

_Mikayla whacks Brady in the guts making him fall off the side of the couch_

Mikayla: As Brady was saying or trying to say...We've been noticing some lacking in being eco-friendly for Kinkow and since 80% of the Earth is water-

_Boomer throws a pillow at Mikayla to make her stop talking_

Boomer: What are you trying to do? Confuse our islanders to death with your Spanish talk? What we're trying to do is spread the word around about recycling and planting trees and do all of that hard work to help the island and etc...

Boz: Don't forget to use your banana peels as compost for gardens!

Mikayla: Send it on by asking your friends

Brady _(weakly and getting back onto the couch ):_ Your future girlfriend or boyfriend...hint hint Mikayla...

_Mikayla whacks Brady in the gut again sending him to the ground..._

Boomer: Sweet Selena Gomez! Mikayla, that's the fifth time you whacked Brady during our video shoot! Anyways ask your family

Boz: Your animal friends..

Candis: The media

Rebecca: Your teachers

Brady _( weakly just staying laying on the ground): _To help make Kinkow a better and eco-friendly place!

All: All you have to do is...

_**Send It On**_

* * *

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Like my " Music Video"? I wanted to do this since I heard the song playing and I miss the original Disney stars! There's only a few still on Disney Channel now! **_

_I miss when:_

_* Hannah Montana lived a double life as a famous singer and normal teenager_

_* Alex, Justin, and Max Russo were still training for the family wizard competition_

_* Sonny still had a chance_

_* Zack and Cody were making trouble on the Tipton Hotel and Ship_

_* We were all singing along with the Wildcats in High School_

_* Kim Possible was still saving the world_

_* Raven was foreseeing the future_

**_Ehhhh I really miss those shows! _**

**_Anyways before I get started on my project...I would like to say..._**

**_My slogan contest ends on Halloween for Royal Strike!_**

**_I got the categories up for 2012-2013 POK Writers Awards to pick from!_**

**_Send in a WHOLE bunch of questions to Mikayla for Royal Strike! Since I'm doing a two-parter!_**

**_And start guessing the six mystery guests for Royal Strike!_**

**_PEACE!~ Yummy42_**


End file.
